1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data storage technology, and more particularly to data storage control in a storage control system comprising a plurality of storage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following prior art, for example, is known. That is, a first storage device and a second storage device are inter-connected, and a second storage device and a host computer are inter-connected. A first logical device of the first storage device corresponds to the second logical device of the second storage device. The second logical device can be recognized by the host computer. When a read request, to read the second logical device, is received from the host computer, the second storage device converts the read request into a read request for the first logical device which corresponds to the second logical device, and sends the read request after conversion to the first storage device. When an input/output completion report is received from the first storage device, the second storage device sends the completion report, for the input/output request to the second logical device, to the host computer.
This technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-220450, for example.